


We're a Family

by Bellakitse



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are one crazy bitch." She whispers, crying as she laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're a Family

**Author's Note:**

> For PuckRachel Drabble meme:
> 
> Finn: (over the phone) Hey Rachel, look, you know how I said you shouldn't be with Puck and he was using you and all those other things?  
> Rachel: Of course I remember, Finn, it was just this afternoon in a very public manner, for all the school to hear!  
> Finn: Yeah, so, um, I'm taking it back...  
> Rachel: (skeptical) You are?  
> Finn: Yeah, yeah, you guys are, uh, awesome together... So, do you like, accept my apology?  
> Rachel: (thoughtful) I suppose...  
> Finn: Great, so you think you could call Santana off? She's got a bat and she's been screaming at me in Spanish for a half hour...

… … …

They get back together and they break up again in true Berry-Hudson fashion. It's to be expected, just because they kissed at Nationals doesn't change the problems they had before. They still want different things. She's still loud and crazy and he doesn't know how to handle that. This time around, she doesn't try to change that for him (she has seen her future and being who she is, is exactly what's going to get her there). He hates it and it isn't long before he makes it known again. She's annoying. Too much all the time. He's even more upset at the fact that this time around, she isn't going to apologize for it. She is who she is—take her or leave her. There are other problems, of course. Finn loves her but he also loves Quinn. He still stares enough at her for Rachel to know this is a fact. That isn't going to go away anytime soon. It's just like when he dated Quinn but stared at her. If he's with one, he wants the other. She wonders if Quinn hates him a little for that…she knows she does.

Of course, it couldn't last long, she loves Finn but she doesn't trust him when it comes to Quinn, Santana or any other girl. For once, it isn't about her insecurities, it's about his. He's always looking for something, someone better and when he isn't, he looking for a way to make her his version of better. It takes her a while but she finally gets it. Finn deserves whatever he wants to make him happy, but she deserves someone who wants her just the way she is. For once, Mr. Schuester is right.

So they break up, more importantly, she grows up enough to end it. Knowing it's for the best doesn't make it easier. The fact that deep inside she isn't all that heartbroken, somehow, makes it harder. As she breathes easier at the idea of not being molded into his version of perfection, she feels guilty. She feels like she has failed and she never fails.

There are tears, hers and his. There are pleadings, his for her to stay, hers for him to understand that they'll never be happy for long if they stay together.

"You make me happy, Rachel!" Finn screams at her, his eyes red.

"You don't," she whispers, her heart breaking. "I feel like I have to be on my best behavior for you to love me, that's no way to be happy, Finn."

He shakes his head even when they both know what she's saying is true. "I love you, Rachel."

She shakes her head back at him. "You love parts of me, the ones that you don't, annoy you. You love the parts that you understand, the ones you don't, you ignore or try to change. I want someone to love all my parts even the ones I don't love about myself."

They both stand in the middle of his room, a rare sniffle out of one of them echoing in the room, both knowing that this is truly the end of them.

"I thought we had a year." He says hoarsely.

Her tears cloud the vision of him as she chokes out. "It would have been a waste of a year, Finn."

It's a horrible thing to say but true at the same time. An ugly truth.

She doesn't flinch when he yells at her to get out. She does, however, spend the next two weeks lounging around in her pajamas miserably in her house. Kurt, finally fed up, forces her to meet him at the mall. In the midst of sharing a smoothie with the boy at the food court, she sees Finn and he's not alone. Quinn has her arm around his waist and they are smiling at each other, a few stores away from them. She feels Kurt take her hand in his and she looks over at her best friend.

"They got back together a week ago, Rach." The slender boy tells her as kindly as he can, his face pained that he is the one who has to break the news to her.

A week! They have broken up and it takes him only a week to move on or back as the case may be. Kurt asks her if she's okay and she's not but there's not much she can do about it or the hit her ego takes at being replaced so quickly and easily, but as she gives her small friend a tiny smile, she knows she's not going to break either. She's not going to go after Finn this time, beg him to take her back or even mope about it anymore. She has done enough of that in the two years she has known him.

… … …

She books studio time and classes at the Dance Center, running into Mike and then later Brittany. She's grateful when they greet her kindly but don't ask. By now, everyone in the Glee Club knows that she and Finn are over and, even though it's summer, she wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knows by now. Just thinking about it makes her dread the start of classes in the fall. Brittany and her share-a-ballet class and later, she and Mike join her in her bought space. They end up not doing much but goofing off. Mike and Brittany take time teaching her hip-hop and how to pop and lock. She doesn't think she's all that great at it but Mike promises that by the end of summer they'll make her into a street dancer. She doesn't care either way if she's good or not, she hasn't laugh as hard as that afternoon in a long time. As they leave the studio heading for their respective cars, she asks if they'll meet same time tomorrow, They smile as they agree and she's grinning so hard her cheeks hurt as she pulls out of the parking lot.

… … …

She runs into Noah at Temple, he gives her a nod when she sits next to him. His mother and her fathers chatting before service starts.

All he says to her is 'hey'.

She answers with a small 'hello' of her own and then mumbles a 'sorry' when their parents sitting down next to them forces her to sit closer to him to make space for them, her side pressed tightly against him. He places his arm behind her, resting on the bench's back to give them a little room so now she feels him next to her and behind her. She feels crowded and a little sweaty, an un-rare occurrence when she's around him. His presence always seems to take notice with her. They listen to the sermon and she smiles into her hand when he starts to nod off and his mother elbows him. He gives a lock of her hair a tug at her amusement and as she looks to her side at him, she finds that he's smiling just like she is.

She finds herself sitting next to him again after the service at the steps of the Temple. Their parents are still inside going over an upcoming congregation activity with the Rabbi while Noah's little sister is running around a few feet away from them.

"So, I heard about you and Finn." He breaks the silence between them.

She looks over at him but his line of vision is out to his sister; it's endearing that he looks out for her even when he calls her things like brat.

"Hasn't everyone by now?" She questions warily, letting out a puff of air that causes her ever-growing bangs to ripple. "Who told you?"

"Finn," he answers, this time looking at her. "He told me what you said and that you dumped him."

This time she looks away, his gaze was too intense to be comfortable. "I'm surprised he would confess that."

He looks up at the sky, squinting at the blaring summer sun and pulls on his tie until the knot is loose. She takes a moment to look at him. She's not blind or delusional, Noah is an incredibly attractive man, and even back when he used to slushie her, she was aware of that fact. Being used to seeing him in snug jeans, t-shirts that were tight enough to show off his arms and notable torso and his letterman jacket, she appreciates more his cleaned-up look, his black slacks and light blue dress shirt which somehow made his broad shoulder seem even more striking.

"He was hoping I would tell him what you said about the way he treats you was bullshit." He says, breaking through her admiring thoughts.

She lets out a humorless laugh. "And what did you say, Noah? Did you comfort your 'boy'?"

He raises an eyebrow at the sarcasm in her voice, an edge taking his as he answers. "I told him that I was surprised it took you this long to figure it out. I told him that while he's my boy, he's a major tool to you and that I was glad you finally got that because you deserve better than the shit he gave you."

Her eyes are wide and her throat is oddly tight. "Oh."

"Oh," he mocks. "As you can imagine, he didn't take it well, he's not really talking to me right now."

"Sorry." She says quietly.

He shrugs, his gaze going back to his sister. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true, so don't be."

"Okay." She agrees, a little lost at the turn of the conversation but still amazed that he would defend her to his best friend, going as far as getting into an argument with Finn over her. Reaching over, she places her hand over his forearm, he leans a bit closer to her as she does so and she reminds herself to breath as he places his hand over hers, his thumb tracing her knuckles lazily. "Thanks, Noah."

He gives her a slight, crooked smile, the kind that always made her stomach dip and never fail to remind her of the week they were together. She looks away from him, her cheeks flushed and she just knows his smile is growing at her flustered state. He laughs softly under his breath and mumbles her name but he is kind enough not to comment pass that and just simply takes his hand off hers and asks her what she's been up to. She smiles happily, letting the moment pass as she tells him of her dance classes with Brittany and Mike. She gets up to show him a move that Mike has taught her, a little difficult in her dress. He laughs at the idea of her popping and locking in the street but she can tell he isn't laughing at her, simply enjoying the idea. She knows she's showing more than a little leg in a spin because his eyes are glued to that part of her body. She convinces herself that she doesn't feel it when he licks his lips slowly as he checks her out.

"Not bad," he drawls out his voice lower than it was before. "Not bad at all."

They stare at each other and the temperature spikes, the subtext behind his words echoing between them. He gives her a look, his lips twisting in amusement, his hazel green eyes twinkling with laugher. She understands in that moment why women, both young and old, throw themselves at him. The tension is thankfully broken by his mother who sticks her head out the Temple doors.

"Noah, I'm going to be awhile, Rachel's fathers are going to give me a ride home. Can you take Rachel and your sister home?"

He gives his mother a nod while still looking at her, and she gives the other woman a slight smile in agreement. Getting up from the steps, he calls his sister over and leads them to his truck. Opening the passenger door for them, his sister climbs in first and she follows, allowing him to shut the door behind her. Climbing in behind the wheel, he drives with one hand while the other is behind her and his sister's back, every once in a while his fingers brush against her skin and she's not sure if it's on purpose or an accident whenever he hits the breaks. His sister starts to sing along with the radio and it's a little squeaky and off-key but adorable, so she joins her and soon so does he, singing along to Ingrid Michaelson's 'Be OK'.

Parking in front of her house, she's surprised when he's out of the car and at her side before she can even take off her seat belt. He opens the door and helps her hop off the truck, his hands on her waist as she does so. Another surprise is that they stay there as he looks down at her.

"It will be okay, Rach."

She knows, but it's good to hear it anyway and because two surprises aren't enough, he goes for a third and brushes her hair behind her ear and press a soft kiss against her temple. "I'll see you later."

She nods because it sounds like a question and she does want to see him again. Soon.

… … …

Spending time with Brittany is quickly becoming her favorite thing. The girl is spacey but has a huge heart and surprisingly insightful. Being around her, however, means being around Santana, which takes getting used to. She walks into the dance studio to find it empty except for the Latina girl one Friday afternoon.

"Hello," she says cautiously as Santana looks at her with cat-like eyes.

"Berry."

"What are you doing here?" She asks as she places her tote bag in a corner and goes to stand in the middle of the room starting her stretches.

"Brittany," Santana offers as an explanation as she sits on the floor, her head angled as she watches her move.

She nods in understanding and continues her warm up hoping that the blond girl and Mike would hurry up and join them.

"So, I heard you grew a pair and dump the giant idiot… congrats." Santana says, her tone almost amused. "Too bad you couldn't put a stop to it before Nationals."

She ignores the implication in the comment. She knows all too well that Santana thinks her and Finn and their ill-advised kiss caused them the Nationals. She doesn't bother telling Santana that they lost because they weren't as prepared as the other teams, after all, which team is still writing their material the night before a competition!

"You did yourself a favor, you know." Santana continues. "Having had him I can tell you, you aren't missing anything spectacular in the bedroom department. And seeing how high strung you are, you need someone to blow your back out, maybe then you'll stop being such a pain in the ass."

She feels her control snap as she stops what she's doing and spins on her foot to look at the girl. The smirk on her face fills her with anger and she opens her mouth before she can stop herself. "Don't worry, Santana, I'll always be a pain in the ass. The day I stop is the day you stop being a bitch and we both know that will never happen."

Her eyes grow at her words and Santana looks just as shocked but a slow smile is spreading across the pretty girl's face and soon the girl is laughing, loud and long, bending in half as she giggles. She just stands there confused at what Santana finds so funny but can feel her own mouth curve.

"Not bad, Berry," Santana wipes a tear from her eye as her chuckles trail off. "Not bad at all, I like you spunky."

"You do?" She questions, aware that those were close to the same words Noah had said to her days ago.

"Brittany has been talking about you nonstop." Santana answers. "How great you really are, how much fun she's been having with you and how I should give you a shot, seems she thinks we could be great friends."

"Brittany sees the best in people."

Santana nods with a smile. "We're proof enough of that aren't we, Berry, but if we're going to be friends I need a bitch that can dish it out."

She blinks. "You want to be friends?"

Santana shrugs as she smirks. "You have promise…and Brittany isn't the first friend to tell me that you're worthwhile, Puckerman seems to have a soft spot for you or hard as the case may be."

"Noah?" She feels warm and she tells herself it's from the summer days and the stretching and not the comment. Her cheeks feel hot as Santana's smirks grows wicked as she laughs again.

"So that's the way the wind blows, huh?"

She doesn't get a chance to answer because Brittany picks that moment to walk in and greets them happily. Mike, trailing behind her, flashes a smile to her and his hands giving her shoulders a quick squeeze. She watches as the Latina stands up and gives Brittany a soft kiss, it's surprising. She knew that the two girls had feelings for each other but was unaware that it has progressed. Seeing the blinding smile on both their faces, she can't help but be happy for both of them. After all, it seems she has gained a friend.

… … …

Santana starts joining them on Thursdays and Fridays at the studio, dancing around with them, laughing and joking. She still teases her but it lacks the malice it had before. She calls her 'Rach' or 'Ray' and doesn't utter old nicknames like 'man-hands' or 'treasure trail'. She finds herself liking the battles of wills she has with Santana. The girl is strong-minded like she is and can keep up where Brittany's child-like innocence doesn't. Mike laughs when they get into it and says they'd make a killing if they ever decided to mud wrestle. When she and Santana glare at him he suggests jell-o and when the looks don't lessen, he sighs that he's outnumbered. It's how he ends up on the phone calling Noah inviting him over.

She's surprised when Mike closes his phone and says that Noah would be over in a little while. That little while turns out to be less than ten minutes, not that she counted. He strolls in with his usual swagger. Santana greets him, first teasing him about coming over so quickly.

"Three hotties dancing together and my main Asian bro," Noah says as if it explains everything. "Besides, I was close, I just finished Mrs. Becker's pool."

"Did you finish Mrs. Becker, too?" Santana crosses her arms, smirking. "Or is Zizes still holding your balls for ransom."

Noah rolls his eyes. "No, Satan, Zizes and I are done, she's in Colorado at wrestling camp, but I didn't do Mrs. Becker, anyway."

Brittany interrupts whatever Santana retort's going to be and she's grateful because, one, she doesn't want to hear about Noah's sexcapades and, two, the more she spends time with Santana the more she realizes that she and Noah are a lot alike and could likely insult each other for hours.

"Are you heartbroken, Puck?" Brittany asks.

She watches as Noah flashes the girl a smile. "I'll survive, Britt, but thanks for asking, of course, if you, Rachel and Santana want to put on a show to cheer me up, I'd welcome it."

Mike smirks and talks about balances restored.

"I can't and neither can San," Brittany answers honestly. "We're a couple now and we keep those things private. But maybe Rachel can, you should see the way she lift her leg over her head!"

She fells flushed as eyes turn to her, Santana lets out a snort and Mike smiles amused as Noah gives her a long look. She's very aware of the tight dance pants she has on and the sports bra suddenly. With her hair plastered to the side of face from sweat, he looks at her unhurriedly and the side of his mouth tilts. "I wouldn't mind that actually."

She just stands there blushing and looks over at Santana, of all people, for guidance. Which is useless since the girl gives her a challenging look that, once again, reminds her how alike she and Noah are—the raised eyebrow, the grin, the look in her eyes that say 'give him hell'. And she does, she wants him to swallow his tongue, she wants to leave him as bothered and heated as the way he leaves her with his looks. It's obvious to her now that having Santana as a friend is a bad influence because she ends up with a smirk of her own as she focuses on Noah alone and slowly and deliberately raises her leg until she's bent at the waist and her toes are pointed to the sky. When she lowers her leg to the ground, she's breathing hard and so is he. The other three in the room are quietly looking between them like they are a game of ping-pong, back and forth, back and forth.

… … …

He drives her home, she had gotten a ride earlier from Santana and Brittany because her car was getting its sixth month service but as they were leaving the dance studio the girls had rushed off with mystifying explanations as to why they couldn't give her a ride and Mike was already off to meet Tina for dinner. Leaving her and Noah alone but not before Santana pulled her to the side and whispered that she could thank her later.

He parks in front of her house and kills the engine and they sit in silence, the evening sun setting behind them. He looks over to her house and points it with his chin. "It doesn't look like your dads are home."

She shakes her head and tells him that they are away for the weekend, a mini holiday for the two of them.

He gives her a look that has her insides warm. "Invite me in, Rachel."

She shudders a breath and closes her eyes for a moment. His voice is low and it ripples against her skin even though he's not touching her. "Would you like to come in, Noah?"

He smiles and gets out of the car, going to her side, he helps her out, this time holding her hand which he does not let go and actually reaches for her other one to steady it when it shakes as she tries to open the door. They barely make it inside when she turns around and into his arms. He's more than ready for her, his arms circling her waist and he has her pressed against a wall, his thigh parting her legs, effectively leaving her to straddle it.

He whispers her name against her ear before pulling her lobe into his mouth, her name has never sounded as beautiful to her as it does in that moment. She holds his face in her hands and pulls him back enough to have his mouth inches away from hers. She leans in and kisses him, moaning into the kiss, his taste is like a drug and she can't believe she's gone this long without it. She remembers the last time they kissed in her bedroom and what could have happened if he hadn't stopped them and if it weren't for Finn. But as she kisses him, as he parts her mouth with his tongue, sinking into the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip and as his rough warm hands touch her, she knows that Finn is no longer an obstacle and as she pushes him back to break the kiss and pulls him by the hand up to her room, she has decided that they are going to finish what they have started that day.

It's not with how she expected, it's not who she expected. She had always thought that there would be candles, music roaring and rose petals on silk sheets; instead, it's her colorful room with the last boy she ever thought. And it's perfect! He goes slowly, stripping her clothes away. When she blushes before him, he smiles and tells her she's beautiful. When he lays her down, he touches her slowly, taking his time, caressing her until she's hair-trigger away from losing her mind and he unrolls the condom on and spreads her thighs and presses into her. Groaning low, he whispers that she is perfect. Fucking perfect. And she laughs happily while a tear rolls down her face. It's not how she expected at all and it's perfect. He's perfect.

Later when he's fallen sleep holding her close, she reaches for her cell phone. She texts Santana.

'Thank you'

She grins as she rest her head on Noah's chest, sighing when he pulls her closer still. Her phone chirps.

'What are friends for."

… … …

Her summer is amazing. She spends time with Brittany and Santana the way normal girls do and she can't imagine a time when they weren't her friends, when she didn't have them. Mike, she's adopted as her big brother. She tells him this one day and he grins at her, pulling her into a big hug and telling her he'll do a good job. And then, goes off to get started by having a 'conversation' with Noah. It's hilarious and she and Santana laugh for days about it. And Noah…she's so in love with him she can't see straight. He makes her laugh and let loose, when he doesn't understand he listens anyway and tells her that when she does all the amazing things she's destined to do, he'll be right there cheering her on and holding her hand. She doesn't have to choose been her future and love. She truly has both now.

They don't talk about it, but the days are fast approaching and fall is around the corner as is senior year. The bubble the five have been living in is about to burst. She's not the only one who's nervous about it. She knows Santana worries about what the beginning of classes will bring for them. They are both in relationships with people they love and refuse to give up but will no doubt cause a stir with their peers.

She hugs her friend tight and whispers that it will be okay and as Santana sighs and hugs her back, she believes it, too.

… … …

She walks into McKinley holding both Noah's hand and Santana's while Brittany's holds her other. Noah and Brittany are the fearless ones, it makes sense that they would protect them by placing them in the middle. She and Santana share a smile that only the other understands, they are both very lucky.

As they split into pairs, whispers follow them; the rumor mill is working overtime. And their peers don't know which piece of gossip is juicier: two cheerios in a full on lesbian relationship, or the fact that the queen of the gleeks has snagged herself the resident bad boy and that said bad boy has now apparently hooked up with another of his best friend's ex's. It's a bomb waiting to go off and the masses don't have to wait long for the explosion.

Finn reacts as expected—loud and publicly and furious. Nothing stops him from ripping into them, not Quinn who's at the sidelines, upset herself, glaring at her as if it where her fault Finn is a raging ass. Not her telling him to butt out, or Noah's warning that one more word or look in her direction is going to end with him in traction. She has Mike hold Noah back when Finn questions her fidelity while they were together and really that's the clean version of what he says to her.

Proof that she's really Noah Puckerman's girlfriend and Santana's best friend comes out when she answers him. "It's no concern of yours, if Noah and I are sleeping together, all that should matter is that I'm not fucking you and I never will."

It leaves the hallway silent and Finn gaping at her. For good measure, she turns to Noah who is still being held by Mike but at least he's calm down and is even sporting a smile at her words and steps up to him and gives him a passionate kiss that draws whistles before she breaks it and gives him a bright smile as she tells him she'll see him at lunch and to not get suspended on their first day. His and Mike's laugher follows her down the hall as does his shout-out to her.

"I love you, crazy."

She spins and her smile is even larger at his public declaration. "I love you, too, badass."

… … …

She shares her lunch with Brittany, Santana, Noah; and then, Mike, Tina and Kurt join them.

"I'll rip his balls off." Santana growls having heard about the morning's confrontation.

"My girl already did, figuratively speaking," Noah boasts as he gives her neck a smacking kiss. "That line about never fucking him, we've been a bad influence, Satan. Feel as proud as I do?"

Santana smirks. "I like her spunky."

Rachel grins at her. "Bitch."

"Pain in the ass." Santana retorts as the rest of the table just looks on.

Mike shakes his head. "I don't always get them."

"I think it's safer that way, man." Noah answers.

"I for one am happy for you, Diva, Puckerman looks good on you." Kurt cuts in, smiling at them and Tina nods.

She smiles as she says thanks and looks over to Noah who is already looking at her with a smile; his hand covering hers.

Santana smiles, looking at her own girlfriend who is laying her head on her shoulder. "Hudson's still going to pay, though."

… … …

She and Noah are just about to go into the music room when her phone rings. She frowns as she sees the caller ID and shows it to Noah who scowls as it flashes 'Finn'. She answers anyway, they are going to see him and the rest of Glee in a few second, and, there's no way to avoid him.

"Yes?" She says curtly.

"Hey Rachel…" He hedges and she can tell he's nervous and even sounds winded. "Look, you know how I said you shouldn't be with Puck and he was using you and all those other things?"

She rolls her eyes and moves her phone a bit so Noah can hear too. "Of course, I remember, Finn, it was just this morning in a very public manner, for all the school to hear!"

"Yeah, so, um…" She hears him swallow. "I'm taking it back..."

She raises an eyebrow even though he can't see it. "You are?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He says quickly even more rushed. "You guys are, uh, awesome together... So, do you like… accept my apology?"

"I…" She looks at Noah confused and he just gives her the same look, lost. "Suppose..."

"Great!" He practically screams. "So you think you could call Santana off? She's got a bat and she's been screaming at me in Spanish for half an hour..."

She hangs up quickly and looks at Noah who is now grinning having heard. "Satan is awesome."

"Noah!" She says horrified and pulls him quickly down the hall and into the music room. It's chaos, half of Glee is in the sidelines watching the train wreck. Mike is sitting at a chair calmly with a serene smile as he watches Santana work and Brittany has a proud smile while she holds Quinn back from stepping in between her boyfriend and the Latina.

"Mal nacido, bueno para nada." Santana is yelling, pressing Finn against the wall with the bat pressed against his throat. "¿Quien carajo te creers tu? parasito!"

"San, what are you doing!" She exclaims.

Her friend doesn't even bother to look at her.

"Teaching this fucker manners. Brit, Mike and I walked into him talking trash about you, I'm not going to let this 'hijo de puta' derail you guys!" She screams.

"Michael, do something!" She yells at the calm boy.

"I did." He answers. "I gave her the bat."

Noah gives him a high five as he walks over to him and sits down watching the show. "Nice, bro."

"Noah!"

"Sorry, baby." He says, not looking sorry at all. "He deserves it, I would do it myself but you don't want me getting suspended, San is the next best thing. Continue Lopez."

She watches as Santana flashes a smile but then narrows her eyes as she looks at Finn again. He's even more pressed against the wall, his hands up in surrender.

"Listen up you, punk-ass bitch 'cabron', they love each other. Ray finally has someone worthy of her and you aren't going to fuck it up for her. She's family now, we're a family and we protect our own, so if you even as so much as look at her and Puck wrong, I'm going to feed you your balls. You understand?"

Finn nods frantically. "Yeah, I understand."

Santana gives him a nasty smile. "Good, because I might be small, but I will Fuck. You. Up."

She lets him move and turns to her. She stares at Santana and she's amazed as tears quickly gather in her eyes. 'we're a family.'

"You are one crazy bitch." She whispers, crying as she laughs.

Santana steps up to her, tears in her own eyes. "Takes one to know one."

She laughs harder as she hugs the girl tight, over Santana's shoulder she finds Noah looking at her with a smile on his face. Mike on one side and Brittany on the other. The three looking on, all happy. He mouths the words 'I love you' and it's perfect. They are just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> bueno para nada- Good for nothing
> 
> "¿Quien carajo te creers tu? Parasito – Who the fuck do you think you are? Parasite.
> 
> hijo de puta- Son of a Bitch.
> 
> cabron- another form of S.O.B.


End file.
